


I'd Gladly Lose Me To Find You

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, The Who
Genre: Bottom!Pete, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Control, M/M, Painplay, Power Play, Rough Sex, Top!Roger, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's never been too keen on things like this and considered himself to be pretty vanilla when it came to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Gladly Lose Me To Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Bargain by The Who.
> 
> I was inspired to write this after I asked for ideas and this is dedicated to the wonderful authors who helped me out with great advice! You know who you are! :D Featuring bottom!Pete and top!Roger for one time only! Simply because I can! *muwhahaha* And I honestly believe Pete needs to be a little submissive once in a while :P

"You want me to do wot exactly?" Roger asks skeptically after a beat.

"I want you to hit me as hard as you can," Pete repeats just as calmly as he did before, straight-faced and perfectly serious with his request.

Roger eyed him precariously as if he were speaking another language, scrunching his brow line as he tried to comprehend what Pete had meant. Obviously it meant Pete wanted to be hit, but in what manner? Roger's never been too keen on things like this and considered himself to be pretty vanilla when it came to sex. He didn't have to do certain things in order to get off like Pete.

"Wot? You mean like... spanking?" Roger inquires, treading slowly into uncharted waters and knowing that he was digging his own grave in the process.

"No," Pete murmurs, biting his bottom lip and blushing like he's ashamed to divulge any further details. "I want you to slap me face."

The blonde man pales a little at this admission from someone he's held in such high regard over the years, but in a sense Roger couldn't say it surprised him. If Pete wanted to be spanked he would've came out and said it, wouldn't he? Roger was intently aware of Pete's use of "hit" but he somehow needed to be clarified just in case he did something he'd regret.

Still, being clarified on the matter didn't really help to calm him either. Pete's always made things difficult, whether it was on purpose or not, because that's how he liked it. He enjoyed suffering and loved challenges even more, so why did this request shock Roger so much? Maybe it was the idea of hurting someone he loved... but Pete wanted it so it wouldn't hurt him, right? Still...

"Wot's wrong?" Pete gushes nervously when Roger stays quiet for a long time.

Pete feels an uneasy wave of shame wash over him when Roger just stares blankly at him. It isn't judging, at least Pete hopes it isn't, but it's not entirely enthusiastic either. Roger isn't exactly jumping up and down with excitement. A pang of guilt makes Pete's body ache for putting Roger in such an uncomfortable situation. Pete feels sick for asking Roger altogether.

"You think I'm a freak?" Pete accuses when Roger makes a face. He knows Roger wouldn't think less of him but his paranoia made him lash out with irrational assumptions. "Is that it?"

"Wot? No! I just--" Roger sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He almost forgot Pete loved to twist things around so he'd feel guilty too. "I don't think I could actually hurt you on purpose."

"You've hit Keith..." Pete says indignantly.

"That was different," Roger defended. "I don't love him the same way that I love you."

Pete had to admit, that confession did make his heart sting a little. He supposed it was nice to know Roger actually cared for his well-being, then again, Roger's proved that to all of them in the past many times before. Damn him for having such a big heart... In the end Pete both loved and loathed it with great intensity.

"I just don't 'ave it in me, Pete," Roger says forlornly, wishing for only a split second that he could live up to Pete's needs.

"Won't know until ya try it," Pete murmurs as he moves closer to Roger until he's wrapping his arms around his neck. "Please?"

The way he says "please" strikes a nerve or two in Roger's heart because Pete never begs for anything and he just sounds so pitiful. He knows it shouldn't, but Roger is somewhat turned on at the level of control Pete is offering up to him so willingly. Pete has always been in control, always in charge of who does what, but now, here in his bed, he is at his most vulnerable and bestowing rare power into Roger's hands.

Pete goes on to kiss along Roger's neck, whispering the word "please" into warm skin after each loving peck. Roger shudders and pushes closer into Pete's contact, wanting more sweetness and warmth and "please". It all becomes a mindless murmuring of push and pull as Roger caves piece by piece, losing all sense of self and morals he stands by. Damn Pete for begging.

"Are you sure..?" Roger questions on a gasp when Pete bites his neck too suddenly. Roger squeezes his eyes shut from the sting of teeth and bites his lips to keep from moaning. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't," Pete says quickly,perking up instantly when Roger gives him just a hint of compliance. It's kind of a lie since pain is what Pete is aiming for but he needs to prove to Roger that it also feels good. "Tell ya wot, if you still don't like it after the first few slaps we can stop if you want, yeah?"

Roger chews on the inside of his cheek for a moment, letting his gaze flicker from Pete's expectant face to the crumpled sheets as he contemplates his decision, weighing the pros and cons. He doesn't want to hurt Pete but he also doesn't want to disappoint him. Pete said it was okay and was giving him permission, was giving him all control, and it excited Roger. Roger simply nodded his participation when he finally came to an ultimatum.

Pete was pleased to say the least.

"I don't know how to start..." Roger admits timidly, looking out from under his curls bashfully. It was new to him and he still couldn't believe people hot off on this.

"Just go for it," Pete encouraged, sitting up on his knees to brace himself as he rocked enthusiastically side to side. "I trust you."

Roger sat up as well, trying to tower over Pete as much as possible so they were level. The mattress creaked and groaned as they shifted into position and their hearts began to race in uneven cadences to pump the adrenaline through their veins. When they were finally face to face as evenly as they were going to get, Roger stared at Pete for just a moment longer before he hesitantly raised his shaking hand.

Pete's icy eyes darted back and forth between the blonde and his quaking hand, waiting patiently and bracing himself for what would follow soon after. But when Roger finally brought his hand down against Pete's left cheek, Pete had to do a double take to see if Roger had in fact hit him and he did. Just not hard enough.

Roger saw the look on Pete's face and frowned, "No good?"

"You're just holding back," Pete tells him softly, giving him a small smile. "Don't be afraid to really put your back into it."

"Okay," Roger breathed out slowly, nodding and pumping himself up for the real deal. "Okay."

The blonde closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to steady the wild rhythm of his anxious heart. Roger raised his hand again, letting it still for a moment before all the muscles contracted in him and lurched forward with all his power. The impact of skin on skin shook a tremor through Roger's hand and the initial sting only set in seconds after.

Pete made a pained noise that made Roger's eyes snap open instantly. Pete rubbed a hand up and down the left side of his face as he winced from the blow that made his cheek turn a soft shade of pink. For a moment Roger was sure that he had exerted to much power into his slap, judging by the way Pete was wincing, and he immediately regretted it.

"Oh, Pete! I'm sorry!" Roger began to gush with worry, reaching out to see if Pete was alright. There was a faint blush on one side of Pete's face and he winced slightly. "Does it hurt?"

"No, that felt great," Pete chuckles breathlessly, panting heavily. He grinned at Roger sheepishly, "Do it again. Please?"

Roger saw the way Pete's face lighted up after he slapped him and he figured what the hell? If Pete really enjoyed this what was the harm? It was consensual and encouraged, so any previous concern or aversion was thrown out the window and before Roger knew it he was reeling back again.

A loud smack! noise resounded through the room after each strike of Roger's hand, including a hiss and wince from Pete, and each slap was just as firm as the next. The once pale skin of Pete's face was turning a bright crimson that bloomed from his cheekbone down to his jaw line.

Roger wasn't sure how many times he slapped Pete, but it wasn't long until his hand started to sting and he wasn't surprised either. He was doing what Pete told him to do and not holding back, but Pete's left cheek was pretty red. Roger laid his throbbing hand against Pete's cheek and felt the fire burning there, making the guitarist wince slightly when he pressed his hand a little too firmly. He didn't know whether it was coming from Pete or his hand but it sent shivers down his spine.

"How's 'bout you even things up?" Pete suggests, referring to the opposite cheek when Roger's fingertips trail down and leave his face entirely.

Roger smiles, biting his lip in temptation. He can't really say why he's so excited but something about Pete letting him slap him felt right. It made him feel powerful for once, like he was finally being heard and a part of something. He liked feeling in control of Pete for once instead of the other way around. It was like all of Roger's pent up emotions were being exerted out of the palm of his hand,and it felt great.

It's safe to say that Pete created a monster, because it wasn't seconds later until Roger complied with Pete's suggestion and started to wreak havoc on the other side of Pete's face to get it to turn a beautiful red. It wasn't as powerful as before, since Roger was slapping left-handed now, and Roger had to slap twice as many times but Pete wasn't complaining at all.

Each time Roger's hand came down upon his right cheek left him with whiplash and a dull fuzzy feeling across his cheekbone. The sting of each firm smack made Pete's face burn like a furnace and his skin crawl with an insatiable itch that could only be soothed by another smack. Pete couldn't help but also moan out his beautiful displeasure that rung through his body in quaking tremors from each impact.

Roger lost himself in the heat of the moment and when Pete's face was evenly red on both sides he couldn't stop himself from pouncing on Pete. They both made an oomph! sound when their mouths clashed, knocking the wind out of Pete when he collapsed back against the mattress with a very eager Roger kissing the life out of him.

Roger has never been so bold or too overtly playful during their alone time before and Pete was surprised at this new side if the singer. That's not to say Pete wasn't all for it, because he was. He liked the fact that Roger could be just as enthusiastic about this as Pete, if not more. Over zealous was the understatement of the year.

They fought for control over the kiss, pressing their bare bodies together as they nipped and sucked firmly against each other's lips until they went numb from abuse. When they pulled apart for air their lips were red and a flush slowly crept down Roger's chest when he took in the sight of Pete.

He rarely saw Pete flustered and vulnerable, on his back with a messy head of hair and panting. His whole body was flushed with crimson, both from arousal and abuse, but Pete couldn't have looked more beautiful than right now in this moment, hard cock flushed a paler shade than the rest of him. It made Roger strain within his own skin.

Roger towered over Pete's relaxed but tense form, casting an elongated shadow of his former self as he stared down predatorily at Pete. Pete's face had turned a cherry red but even Roger could see how he paled under his gaze and swallowed uncertainly.

The blonde reached down with steady and determined hands, wrapping his fingers tightly around Pete's thin wrists to pin them above his head and against the plush pillows. Pete no longer had the breath to pant. Not because he was genuinely frightened, but because he was holding his breath in anticipation for what Roger might do to him next. It made his heart pump blood twice as hard.

Roger bent down over Pete to kiss him sweetly on the lips and across his burning cheekbones, distracting him from the fact that he was moving his body down lower so that his hard member rubbed firmly against Pete's perineum. Pete gasped his way out of the kiss and stared wide eyed up at Roger who's face had turned into nothing less than lustful. It was clear what Roger wanted and the fact that Pete has rarely been in this position made him want to surrender to Roger all the more.

Pete blinked up at Roger, wordlessly giving him his consent, and it's all the blonde needed to push forward. The initial push inwards hurt Pete, having not been prepared properly, or lack thereof, but he strived off of it. The pain made it real for Pete and it got his adrenaline pumping faster than the speed of light. It also helped that it was Roger, someone who knew his limits and didn't push too far too fast.

Pete trusted Roger implicitly and if he didn't this wouldn't be happening right now.

He winced and adjusted to the tight fit of having Roger inside him for once and when Pete's heart slowed down enough he nodded for the blonde to proceed. Roger pulled out slowly and snapped his hips back against Pete's sharply, stapling his thrust in one jagged movement. It made Pete call out a little louder than he would've wanted to but all the sound was pushed out of him.

It went like this for the first minute or so, slow and then rough, just enough to remind Pete that this was real. Soon after, when Pete wasn't wincing as much, Roger got bolder and more fluid with his thrusts, making Pete call out in a mixed moan of pain and pleasure. It didn't take long before Pete was pushing himself down on Roger's groin, trying to get him deeper inside.

Pete moaned and wrapped his legs around Roger's waist, picking up a different tactic to get Roger's cock closer to his prostate but still falling short. Roger wouldn't give Pete what he wanted. Pete struggled and pushed against the firm grip of Roger's hands around his wrists mostly for show but one of them let go long enough to curl around his throat instead, leaving one hand to be wrapped around both of his wrists.

There was a sharp intake of breath when Roger's fingers clasped perfectly around Pete's neck and restricted his breathing just barely. It wasn't enough pressure to choke Pete but enough to have it's presence be known and it made Pete's body ache further into hysteria. Could Roger read his mind or did Roger have a kink or two up his fringed sleeve?

"You good?" Roger asks hesitantly, slowing the movement of his hips and not knowing if this was right to pursue or not.

They lock gazes for one long beat, staring wildly at each other through their lust filled haze. Neither of them had a coherent thought anymore and they no longer cared who did what.

"Oh god yes! Please!" Pete practically whined wantonly, squirming against Roger as much as the soft hand around his neck and wrists would allow. "Please, Roger. I can't take it anymore!"

He was gone after that. Roger discarded his slow pace to replace it with a faster, more firmer one like before. Pete became incoherent and moaned out unintelligible obscenities when Roger relented and angled his hips so that each thrust in ended in pressing against Pete's prostate. It made Pete twist and strain under Roger's grip in the most delightful way possible.

As the intensity grew and the thrusts became shallower, the hand around Pete's throat got tighter out of reflex from Roger tensing all his muscles. So when Roger unknowingly restricted Pete's airflow, Pete's body clenched tightly around Roger and he held his breath for a long moment before letting out jagged little pants that made his head swim.

And before he knew it, Roger's cock was striking his bundle of nerves consecutively and sending Pete into a frenzy. Pete's restricted breathing had heightened his senses and made him concentrate on everything he was feeling, letting him experience the full extent of his orgasm as it tore through his skinny frame.

Pete choked out a sob of relief, swallowing past his dry throat as his adam's apple bobbed underneath Roger's grip. And the beautifully pitiful look of release on Pete's still red, still burning, face was enough to push Roger into ecstasy. Roger's hands left Pete's wrists and throat to grip tightly at bony hips, pressing bruising fingerprints into the pale skin there as his nails dug in.

It took everything out of Roger and when it was finally all over he collapsed under the weight of his lead heavy body. Roger fell against the mattress next to Pete, panting shallowly and feeling just how much his body was throbbing. He could only imagine how badly Pete was throbbing all over and it made a tinge of guilt creep back into his conscience as they passed out from exhaustion.

In the morning, Roger would finally wake to see the full extent of their lovemaking and eagerly wait for round two.


End file.
